My Special Star
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Spock meets Nyota Uhura for the first time. I still suck when it comes to summaries. SORRY!


**A/N: Ok, I know its taking longer to post most of my chapters and its due to the fact that I have had a lot on my mind like school, English essay due and I have to re-do it because at the last minute my computer crashed erasing EVERYTHING I had done on my essay. So enough about my academic misery and here is "To Meet and Remember" but from Spock's POV. **

**AND just in case i don't own anything. if i did then Spock would be MINE, MINE, MINE i tell you. mine. Sorry i just love them pointy ears. not to mention he is wicked hot.(literally) **

**

* * *

**

"When we meet Federations representatives you must behave, maintain your control and you must not speak unless spoken to." My father told me as we waited for the Federation representatives to arrive.

Greetings my name is Spock. I am the son of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Lady Amanda Grayson of Earth. Yes I am half-human half-vulcan hybrid that has the "best of both worlds" as humans say. My parents and I are here at the Terran Embassy on Vulcan awaiting the arrival of Federation representatives to learn more of our ways. 'To probably add more of the Vulcan culture to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth,' I thought.

As the representatives arrived I expected them to be aged men that wore their medals of honor to prove themselves worthy for such a 'delicate' assignment. But, no. The representatives were a tall woman(his wife probably)black hair and petite figure and a child. A female child. I noticed how the child held to an ancient text that to my surprise is an actual printed book of some sort. My father and mother stood and said their 'how do you do's' and for the first time the child's eyes were directed to me.

I tried to shield as much of my emotions as I could as I stared at her but found that I could not. Her eyes were chocolate brown, warm, comforting, like they could take on the world(my mother would say).

She looked expectant, as if I or any of the people in our small group(who were no one but her parents and mine)to tell her to do something. We arrived at the sitting area and saw her father tell her to go sit on the table and read her book. I saw her make her way to a far away table and sit in the farthest seat(probably to ignore the conversation with the adults). I must've done something wrong. 'Have I demonstrated a negative approach towards her? I was quiet as my father told me to be,' I thought.

"Spock why don't go keep her some company and actually try and talk she won't bite or hurt you she is our guest and she wouldn't say or act like anything else now go," my mother said with the loving tone only a mother could have. I nodded and walked towards the table.

"May I accompany you Miss Uhura? I find the conversation greatly to be of no interest for me to be there," I asked trying to hide the anticipation in my voice.

"Certainly I would like some company," She said.

I did not realize that my shoulders were tense. But, her voice, it sounded like a bell in the spring and… and… musical.

"Why do you seem so… so _nervous_? I know that to be nervous or anxious is highly unacceptable and highly illogical for a Vulcan but I was just curious, if you don't want to answer I understand if you don't want to its alright I assure you," she seemed to be _embarrassed _by the question. I wondered if I was like the open book she was reading moments ago.

I decided to answer her question. No matter what she thought of me she needed to understand. At least half the situation, of who or what I am.

"Well if you really want to know I am not uncomfortable by your query I was actually expecting for you to run and hide or scream away from me." She seemed stunned at my answer and I quickly added, "I am a half-human half-vulcan hybrid that… that is too human to be Vulcan and too Vulcan to be human." Then she seemed to understand. I always _felt _like and outcast here the planet that was suppose to be my home.

"I would never do that and please there is no need for formal greeting please call me Nyota and there is no need for you to feel like an outcast around me you like so many around the universe are unique and you have nothing to be ashamed of just for being unique." Her statement was a surprise. She truly wanted to be a friend. Her request for her to be my friend was also a stunning surprise and I whole heartedly agreed. And at that moment her face lit up with a smile that could melt a heart(also one of my mother's words).

We sat there just talking and getting to know of each other's homes and hobbies. I was surprised as she said she was interested in being part of the stars. "Logically one cannot be a part of a star," I said. To my delight she giggled and answered,

"No, silly I meant be among them see knew places meet new civilizations and languages." Her enthusiasm is something I could really get accustomed to.

But all to soon the time for her to depart came. I felt a pang of sadness as we were called over by our parents. I had placed my communicator in my bag and a sudden idea struck me.

I took the communicator and set it so it would call one specific number(my mother was going to get rid of her portable comm unit and I wondered if she would give it to me).

"Here if you want to contact me from anywhere and tell me of your travels or just simply talk, this is my contact information as well as my personal communicator number call anytime you want to see me." I said hoping that she would catch the meaning in my words.

"Spock, I cannot take this what if something happens and my parents or even your parents find out about this?" She asked.

I had not thought about that but I answered to the worried look on her face, "There is no need for you to worry about the communicators they are set for our personal use only." I said noticing her eyes starting to shine with unshed tears.

I saw a lonely tear escape its prison and in a very human way wiped it away and said, "We will see each other soon, I promise."

She laughed softly and said, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Checking to see if anyone was paying any particular attention to us she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"If the determination in you eyes is true then this hidden kiss will guide you back to me, see you soon." She said.

Nyota started walk away, but with one last glance I agreed to her that we would see each other again.

* * *

Well that was someone I did not expect to see here I said as I walked by the Golden Gate Park. It has been exactly ten years, five months, and two days since the day I met Nyota Uhura but that day is still fresh in my mind.

We contacted each other everyday since. On her birthdays I would send her Vulcan scrolls that I knew would grab her interest, for valentine's day I would send her a red rose and a box of chocolate covered caramels and she would send me postcard of where she has been with a secret message reminding me of our hidden kiss. For my birthdays she would send me pieces of art _she _had created herself. The confirmation of he being here was confirmed as I said;

"I promised you ten years ago Nyota that I would find you and it appears that I have." I said hoping she would recognize my voice.

"Spock?" She asked her voice more musical than the last time we had spoken.

"Hello Nyota, I can see time has altered your beauty greatly and believe me that is a very good thing indeed." I said my voice soft and dare I say it _loving_.

I closed the space between us as I pulled her in for the kiss she had given me.

"I believe that I must now give you something that you so greatly bestowed upon me." I said and before she could react I captured her lips again giving her what the both of us had been waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: I will start writing my Uhura POV stories in Spock's POV, until then don't expect a lot of posts for my Uhura POV's.**

**Sorry guys. But i really hope you like this one.  
**

**Remember reviews good or bad are always accepted. And any ideas are welcome too.**

**Thanks,**

**River**


End file.
